ITEM MANIS
by Micin
Summary: Menurut mereka dia itu item burik dan ndut lagi, tapi menurut gue, dia itu item manis cem brownies yang pen gue makan tiap detik dan badannya pasti empuk kalo gue tidurin-Oh Sehun / a HUNKAI SEKAI ff, yaoi, non-baku, alay, typo, many warning inside. if u like it, just read it and give me a review! -


Apalah daya gue yang ganteng dari lahir, cuma bisa tebar senyum sama semua orang, kalau kelebihan nanti mereka pada baper, apalagi cewe. Tapi cuy, gue suka liat satu cowo, kata orang sih dia item burik, jerawatan, ndut lagi, tapi ya dimata gue, dia itu item manis cem brownies yang pen gue makan tiap detik, terus ya badan dia pasti bakalan empuk kalau gue tidurin, tau kan tidurin yang gue maksud? wkwkwkw – Oh Sehun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ITEM MANIS**

 **Micin present**

 **A HUNKAI, SEKAI fanfiction!**

 **I warn you, this is boys love, yaoi, OOC-beud, bahasa non-baku, lebay,ide pasaran, bullying, chubbyuke!Kai, typo every where. If you dun like it? Just click 'x' buttom ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo semua, met pagi ya, kenalin gue Oh Sehun, udah ya kenalannya sampai situ aja, gue lagi bete, pagi-pagi udah denger teriakan emak gue yang cerewet cem suara kereta api.

Hari ini, hari senin dan gue sekarang harus cepat-cepat nangkring di sekolah, kalau telat gue bisa di hukum dan itu kaga bagus buat mood gue, kalau badmood gue nambah, gue bakal merasa jadi orang jelek sedunia.

Jadi, ntar lagi ya ngomongnya, gue harus lari dulu ke gerbang, yosh! **– Oh Sehun**

 **Author pov**

Kaki jenjang Sehun menapaki halaman sekolah, dia senyum, karna berhasil masuk ke halaman sekolah, pasalnya sedetik pas dia napakin halaman sekolah, pas itulah bel bunyi, dan dia stay tampan walopun udah keringetan abis lari-lari.

Dan di depan sana Sehun ngeliat sesosok makhluk hitam yang lagi ngos-ngosan.

"Njir, kesempatan.." Sehun ngegumam pelan sambil keluarin smirk nya, dia jalan cepet-cepet kearah sosok hitam tersebut, menghiraukan teriakan cewe-cewe yang manggil-manggil dia kelewat semangat.

"Hai Kai.." Makhluk hitam itu noleh, masih ngos-ngosan sambil pasang wajah datar.

Sosok makhluk hitam besar yang diketahui sebagai incaran Sehun yang bernama Kim Kai itu hanya bales sapaan makhluk super ganteng itu dengan anggukan singkat.

' _Jan nyerah Hun!'_ dalam hati, semangat Sehun berkobar.

"Oh iya, tumben lu hampir telat, kan biasanya lu udah di kelas duluan pas semua murid belom datang." Kai diem, terus ngeliat bingung kearah Sehun yang entah kenapa jadi salting di liatin begitu.

"Gue telat bangun." Datar, sedatar perut Sehun.

"Sama dong kek gue tadi, hahaha jangan-jangan kita jodoh nih." Sehun nyengir sambil liatin kai yang wajahnya tambah datar.

"Gila lu." Dengan itu Kai mempercepat langkahnya, males berurusan sama si namja tinggi itu.

"Ceilah kai~! Tungguin abang." Sehun ngejar Kai yang udah masuk kedalam kelas.

Oh iya, lupa sampai in, mereka sekelas.

Dan cewe-cewe fanatic yang menamai diri mereka 'TO BE OH SEHUN's WIFE' cuma cengo liatin Sehun yang ngejar si hitam burik, padahal biasanya Sehun bakal tebar senyum pas mereka teriakan nama si Pangeran.

.

.

.

 _OM TELOLET OM TELOLET TELOLET_

Semua murid bersorak gembira dengerin bunyi bel istirahat, beda halnya dengan seseorang yang malah menghela nafas waktu bel fenomenal itu bunyi.

"Sehun oppa~! Ayo makan bareng!"

"Oppa aku udah buatin cireng kesukaan oppa loh~"

"Oppa! Makan nasgor aku aja, cireng dia beracun!"

"Makan bareng aku aja Oppa!"

Sehun kerjapin mata, matanya kliyengan(?) gegara setumpuk cewe dengan dandanan menor dan bau parfume bau comberan-menurut hidung sehun-berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Dan Sehun harus sabar di tarik keluar dari kelas buat nemenin para fans nya makan, ah padahal Sehun pen pedekate lagi sama si Kai. Dan tanpa Sehun sadari, Kai dari tadi natap dia sewaktu di gandeng-baca di tarik- para cewe garang.

"Huft.. ngapain gue mikirin dia." Kai Cuma gelengin kepala, ngusir bayangan Sehun yang nyengir sama dia tadi pagi, sebenernya Kai ngerasa aneh sih, sebulan belakangan ini, si Sehun itu deketin dia.

Jujur, Kai takut.

"Hah-" sekali lagi Kai gelengin kepala, ngusir wajah tampan sehun dari pikiran dia.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terlewati dan sikap Sehun makin aneh dimata Kai, bukan aneh sih, Sehun cuma lebih perhatian ke Kai belakangan ini.

Dan kayak hari ini, Sehun bawain dia sekotak coklat.

"Nih buat elu.. di makan ya?" Sehun nyengir seraya ulurin tangannya buat ngasih kotak berbentuk hati kearah Kai.

"Sorry, gue diet." Tangan kai dorong pelan kotak coklat, yang mana berhasil buat cengiran di wajah Sehun luntur.

Sehun cuma diam, natap kotak coklat itu, padahal semalaman dia rela bersimpuh di kaki madam Baekhyun untuk ngajarin dia bikin coklat.

"O-oh okay.."

"Sehun! Ayok latihan!" temen satu tim basket Sehun yang sejak tadi di luar kelas teriak, pasalnya mereka harus latihan pagi-pagi banget buat turnamen minggu depan. Yes, kelas lagi sepi, coba aja ada cewe yang udah datang pasti Kai bakal di terror setelah Sehun pergi.

"G-gue pergi dulu ya." Sehun senyum kecil dan jalan keluar kelas dengan perasaan kecewa.

Merasa Sehun udah jauh dari kelas, Kai, si item burik cuma bisa ngacak rambutnya. Sebenarnya tadi dia boong dan dia ngiler banget sama itu coklat, tapi mau gimana lagi, dia takut.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, Sehun masih suka nyapa dia, walaupun ngak seintens sebelumnya.

Dan hari ini Sehun ngak masuk karna harus pergi turnamen. Seisi kelas -para cewe- udah mencak-mencak dari tadi pagi pengen nonton calon suami mereka tanding, tapi mereka ngak bisa, terkendala ulangan dari pak Suho si guru killer.

Kai ngerasa sepi, ngak ada lagi yang lirik dia diem-diem, biasanya yang lirik dia, cuma para cewe-cewe yang cemburu ngelirik dia dengan lirikan jijik.

 _OM TELOLET OM TELOLET TELOLET UGH~_

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Kai mutusin buat makan bekal dia di taman belakang sekolah, tapi belum sempat dia berdiri, beberapa yeoja -baca sekumpulan cewe garang- menghadang dia.

"Woi burik, lu ngak tau diri banget sih." Cewe dengan rambut pirang liat tajam kai.

"Udah syukur lu di kasih coklat, eh malah sok pengen diet?" cewek dengan lipstick tebel mendecih.

"Badan kaya b*bi aja lu kepengen diet."

"Sok banget lo, lo tuh udah jelek, item, aturannya tau diri di kasih coklat sama oppa Sehun malah nolak, mana pas gue liat pagi itu wajah lo sok banget lagi."

 _Ja-jadi ada yang liat?_

"Gue peringatin, kalau lu deketin Sehun oppa lagi, lu bakal mampus." Dan dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, para cewe-cewe tadi ninggalin Kai dan ngak lupa siramin Jus yang di campur telor ke rambut kai. Temen-temen yang lain kaga berani nolongin, atau lebih tepatnya ngak peduli.

Dan..

Hal ini yang Kai takutin..

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"KAI~ ABANG UDAH BALIK!" Sehun teriak gaje di koridor sekolah, untung masih pagi, sengaja nih si Sehun rela bangun pagi buat pedekate in si item manis tanpa ada gangguan dari para cewe garang.

Kai yang tadinya mau masuk kelas malah putar arah, dia masih trauma sama yang kemaren dan kata-kata para cewe-cewe itu masih gentayangan di telinganya.

"Kai.. lu ngindarin gue?" Sehun ngejar Kai sampai ke taman belakang.

"Jangan ganggu gue!" Kai teriak kencang, ngebuat Sehun bingung.

 **Sehun Pov**

Gue shock, serius, Kai neriakin gue.

"Lu kenapa?" dengan cepat gue nangkep tangan dia, sebelum dia lari lagi.

"Lepasin gue!" dia berusaha buat lepasin tangan gue yang nyengkram lengan dia. Gue ngak mau kalah, gue tambah cengkram lengan si Kai dengan kuat _, maaf nyakitin lu._

"LEPASIN GUE!"

"Gue ngak akan lepasin lu! Bilang ke gue lu kenapa?" gue natap dia, natap tepat ke mata dia yang perlahan ngeluarin air mata.

"Ka-kai?" tanpa tunggu lagi, gue langsung tarik tangan dia dan meluk dia erat.

 _Kan empuk badannya dia~_

"Hiks- gue takut.." gue nyerngitin dahi _, takut? Takut sama gue?_

Gue ngak ngebales ucapan dia dulu.

"Mereka bakal ganggu gue.."

Ah.. gue ngerti. Para cewe-cewe itu.. pasti kemaren ada sesuatu..

"Kai, lu ngak usah takut, gue ada disini, gue ngak bakalan biarin lu sendirian, mereka ngapain lu hm?" gue elus pelan punggungnya. Kai cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngejawab pertanyaan gue.

Gue harus cari tau apa yang kemaren terjadi dengan kai, gue bakal tanya apa yang terjadi sama anak-anak cowo di kelas pas gue lagi ngak ada.

"Lupain mereka.. lu cuma boleh mikirin gue.. Cuma gue yang boleh ada di pikiran lu-" Gue lepasin pelukan gue di badan empuk kai, dan mulai nangkup wajah dia.

"-karna emang harus gue yang ada di pikiran lu.. gue cinta ama lu." Finally, gue ngucapin kata-kata itu.

 **Author POV**

"-karna emang harus gue yang ada di pikiran lu.. gue cinta ama lu." Sehun perlahan deketin wajahnya ke wajah Kai. Mata mereka masih natap satu sama lain, dan akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu ketemu, ciuman pertama mereka, ciuman yang jujur dan udah cukup buat ngutarain isi hati masing-masing.

"Ugh~" dengan pelan, Sehun ngelepasin ciuman mereka, dia ngeliatin wajah Kai yang udah memerah.

' _Anjir.. jan sampai lepas kendali Hun, sabar.. sabar, ntar pasti ada waktunya..'_ batin Sehun berseteru.

"Kai.. lu belum jawab gue."

"J-jawab apa?" Kai ngerjapin mata dan Sehun jadi gemes sendiri.

"Okay, bakal gue lengkapin pernyataan gue tadi.. gue cinta sama lu, lu mau jadi pacar gue?"

"Iya gue mau.." dan satu kalimat itu cukup buat Sehun kembali peluk erat badan empuk Kai.

Dan.. seenggaknya buat detik ini Kai pengen ngerasain dulu yang namanya dicintai, masalah para cewe-cewe garang itu bakal dia hadapin nanti, setelah acara cuddle with Oh Sehun berakhir.

Yah, pastinya kabar mengenai Kai si Burik dan Pangeran Oh Sehun pacaran udah nyebar seantaro sekolah.

.

.

.

End yo!

Lebay ye? Wkwkw btw, maaf ya penggambaran kai kek gitu, soalnya Cuma buat jalan cerita ini ae /sungkem/

Dan buat ff **Appa untuk Taeoh** gw pending karna draft nye di notebook gue yang dibawa ke kost sama kakak gw :'v

Dun forget to REVIEW YA! See you sayang~

 **Micin** \- si penyedap rasa :v


End file.
